Wraith of Konoha
by The Wraith of Death's Peak
Summary: At the age of 10, Naruto entered an old abandoned building called Freddy Fazbear's. What will he discover? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Wraith of Konoha

An FNaF/Naruto crossover

Chapter 1: The First & Second Test

We start our story with a young boy, no more than ten years old, shivering in the cold of the night. This is Naruto Uzumaki, and he was finally chased out of Konoha, and the villagers assumed he would die out in the wild. Little did they know his destiny was about to change forever.

'I need to find shelter, and fast!' He thought, looking around. He then found an old abandoned building, which had a name at the top which was made of faded shapes. 'Freddy Fazbear's, huh? Not an ideal shelter, but it is better than nothing.' Naruto thought, entering the abandoned building. "ACHOO! Wow, it's dusty in here. What's in here anyway?" He said. Naruto then flipped a light switch. Unbeknownst to him, however, this action had disturbed three ancient spirits who would teach him there ways.

" _*YAWN* It seems that someone has awakened us, my friends! Shall we scare them? Or kill them?"_ A tall man in a purple shirt, purple hat and blue jeans, looking the part of a security guard. " **I don't think we should, Vincent, it has been a long time since we have been awake, and besides, they might be able to learn our abilities. That way, we can move on to the true afterlife."** Another spirit said, wearing a blue version of the now identified Vincent's suit. " _ **Will you two idiots stop! Remember, the animatronics have a summoning contract now, and we need to test this person to see if they are worthy. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**_ A larger man shouted. This phantom was wearing a white shirt, a pair of grease-covered overalls, and a red bandana. " _Yes, Mr. Fazbear_ / **Yes, Mr. Fazbear."** " _ **Good, it is nice to know that I still have authority here. Now then, they should be entering either the back office or the kitchen in 3… 2… 1."**_

"Man, I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed. He entered the kitchen, having been at least prepared for such a situation, and pulled out some instant ramen, along with some bottled water. He boiled the water in a small, stainless-steel pot that he had found, adding the ramen afterwards. "Now we wait." He mummered to himself, closing his eyes to take a rest, knowing that the smell of the ramen would wake him up.

(Three minutes later)

Naruto was happily eating his ramen, oblivious to the world around him. All of a sudden, Vincent, appeared, and started trying to get his attention. " _Hey kid, wanna see something exciting?" "Aw come on, it'll be fun."_ " _ **I'm going to kill you, aren't you scared, kid?!**_ " " _C'mon kid, listen to me!"_ " _ **ARRRGGHHH!**_ " "I'm sorry, did you say something mister? I was eating ramen, and I kinda lose track of what's around me when I do so." Naruto apologized to the purple spirit, making Vincent facefault. " _SERIOUSLY! Well, I guess you technically weren't scared, so I'll count it. Now listen kid, I am one of 3 spirits connected to this accursed place, and you just passed my test. My friend, Mike will be next, and his test is one of quick thinking and survival, so be prepared."_ "Alright then, I'm Naruto, by the way, what's your name?" " _Vincent. Nice ta meet ya, kiddo. Hope you survive!"_ And with that, Vincent disappeared. 'What did he mean by survive? Meh, I'll worry about it later.' Naruto thought, falling asleep.

(2 hours later)

" **Hey kid, wake up!"** The blue-clothed ghost said, poking Naruto. "OW! I'm up, I'm up! You must be Mike, then." Naruto grumbled, clearly upset that he had been woken up. " **Sorry kid, but I need to get you to the back office by 12:00, and it's 11:55 right now, so follow me."** Naruto then started to follow the spirit, until they entered a small, yet not cramped office with 2 entryways on either side of the room.

" **Now then, I'm going to give you the quick version of my test. Your mission, whether you choose to accept it or not, is to survive until 6:00 am. Now I know that might sound strange, but this place has a special type of self-moving puppet called animatronics within it. They are as cursed as we are, and they aren't friendly to humans when set on freeroam mode. They automatically switch to this setting from 12:00 am to 6:00 am, and they come after the security guard, who usually stays in this office."** Naruto was about to say something, but Mike stopped him. " **HOWEVER, all of the other security guards, including myself, were adults, and as far as I know, they don't have any particular problem with kids, so they may react differently to you. Survive this ordeal, and you will have passed my test. Good luck!"** The phone then rang, and Naruto, not knowing what to do with it, pressed a button, only to hear a slightly timid voice.

" _Uh, hello, hello? I wanted to leave you a message to help you along the way while doing your job. I-I guess I should start with the Official Introduction. *AHEM* 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for children and adults alike. We are happy that you chose to work here as the nighttime security guard. Please note that we cannot cover you or your family in the event of injury or death, bla bla bla.' Now, you might have noticed that the introduction mentioned something about death. That's because the animatronics are put on a freeroam mode at night, something about not letting their servos lock up. Anyway, that in itself wouldn't be so bad, except that if they see you, they won't recognize you as a human. Instead, they will see you as a metal endoskeleton, and would try to stuff you in a suit, which is filled with crossbeams, wires, and sharp hooks, especially around the facial area. You might see how that would cause a bit of discomfort… before killing you. The only parts of you that would see the light of day ever again would be your teeth and eyes, as they would stick out of the mask. Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. After all, this place has a reputation to keep up._

 _If they try to enter the office, just shut the doors with the panels next to them, you can also light up the hallways that way, as there are blind spots in the cameras at those areas. You might also want to keep an eye out for them on the cameras, which can be accessed through the tablet on your desk. Now, you should only be dealing with Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken tonight, but you will also want to keep an eye on cam 3a every once in awhile. That area is called Pirate Cove, that's where Foxy the Pirate Fox lives. He acts a little differently to the others, as he's actually a bit camera shy. If you see the curtain wide open, however, you will only have a minute to react and close the door. This place is also on a battery limit, so don't keep the doors closed all the time. You should open them when the animatronics leave, and take a break from checking the cameras every 5 minutes or so, or when you don't see one of the animatronics, which is when you should check the hallway, and close the door if you see them there. Remember, this is a pre-recorded message, so if you need an alias to refer me to, call me Phone Guy, okay? Thanks! Oh, and the camera in the kitchen is broken, so you'll only hear activity in there, and not actually see anything, alright? Okay then, goodbye! *CLICK*"_

Naruto then picked up the camera, and checked the stage. Seeing that everyone was there, he then checked on Pirate's Cove, before going back to the stage cam. "Oh, crap, the rabbit's gone!" He shouted, frantically switching from camera to camera, until he checked the hallway, and saw Bonnie there. "NOPE! SO MUCH NOPE!" Naruto screeched, shutting the door in the rabbit's face. He then checked the other hallway, and saw Chica about to come into the door. "AW HELL NAW!" *SLAM!*

This continued for about 5 hours, and that's when Naruto finally saw Foxy running down the hallway. "NO WAY IN HELL, YOU DAMN FURBALL!" He screamed, slamming the door. He then heard the fox banging on the door, draining some power. "Dammit, c'mon, just a few more minutes!" He said, looking at the clock. He then heard a bell, signaling that he had survived through the night. "YES, YES! SUCK IT! WOOOO!" He shouted in joy, as he danced around. " **Good job, kid! You passed!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Third Test and Back to Konoha!

" **So, your final test will be proctored by our resident mechanic and boss, Jacob Fazbear. He will probably have you fix something, either Foxy or one of the older animatronics, maybe The Mangle. I don't know."** Mike said, scratching his chin. "Alright, then, I'm not a master with mechanics, but I have had to fix some of the facilities in my apartment before… so it shouldn't be too big of a problem." Naruto said. "*YAWN* Just.. give me about 3 hours... to sleep… *GHAAAA… phew.*" Mike facefaulted as Naruto fell asleep, although he didn't blame the kid. " **G'night, kiddo, and remember, sweet dreams are overrated."**

(4 hours later)

" _ **Hey, Naru! Wake up, time for your next test!"**_ Mr. Fazbear said, gently prodding him "*YAWN* Time to get up already? You… *Yawn*... must be Fazbear-san." Naruto said, obviously tired. " _ **Well, I don't want you working on an empty stomach. C'mon, Chica's making pizza."**_ "What's pizza?" That question stopped Jacob in his tracks, and he grabbed Naruto's hand. " _ **Pizza is one of the foods of the gods, alongside burgers, ramen, and CAKE!"**_ "O-okay then, just slow DOWN!"

(In the kitchen)

"Wow, this is actually pretty good!" Naruto said, tearing into a large pepperoni and sausage pizza. " _ **Good to hear!"**_ Jacob said, a smile shining on his face. "I NEED to learn how to cook someday. It might save my life, especially if I learn to make this!" Naruto declared, rising out of his seat. " _ **Alright then, but first, you need to pass my test. Follow me!"**_ Naruto was then taken to Pirate's cove, where Foxy and another animatronic where deactivated next to a box of costume and endoskeleton parts. " _ **Your mission is to repair these two animatronics. Foxy just needs his costume repaired, but you will have to rebuild Mangle here from the ground up. You have until the end of the day. Good luck."**_

(3 hours later)

"... And with that, Foxy has been fixed. Might as well to activate him now…" Naruto pondered. He turned the robotic fox on, and was greeted with a gruff voice. "YA-HAR! Are ya the one who fixed me, little man?" Foxy asked, sounding extremely glad. "Yes sir, Cap'in! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I would like your help fixing your first mate, Mangle!" He said, pointing to the broken white fox. "Of course, matey! I would be honored to help ye!" Foxy roared, grinning like a madman...er...fox. 'Wow, he and Lee would get along great.'

(Another 3 hours later)

" _ **Wow, kid, color me surprised. Not only did you fix Foxy, you got him to help you fix Mangle! Needless to say, you passed my test! Congratulations, you now get to sign the Animatronic Summoning contract, and get to be trained by me, Mike, and Vincent!"**_ Naruto promptly started to bounce around in excitement. "YES, SOMEONE'S FINALLY GOING TO TEACH ME!"

(3 years later [A.N.: I don't do training montages])

Naruto exits the old, decrepit building, wearing a purple hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. He has two kitchen knives in custom holsters on the sides of his hips, and a broadsword on his back. "Looks like it's time to go back, Fredbear." He said to the golden teddy bear tattooed on the back of his right hand, signifying his status as the Animatronic Sage. "Let's go!" He said as he started freerunning to Konoha.

(In the Hokage's office)

"*Sigh* Another boring day, things have really gotten stale ever since the villagers ran Naruto out of the village." Hiruzen said, looking at one of the pictures of him and Naruto. "Well, it's good to hear that at least one person missed me. How ya doing, Jiji?" Naruto said, as he had come in through the window. "GACK!" "Dammit, I gave him a heart attack! Raiton: Jumpstart!" Naruto's hands were covered in electricity, and he pressed them to the old man's heart. "C'mon, c'mon! Don't die on me, Oji-san!"

(5 minutes of CPR later)

"Thank Kami, you're back! Sorry about that." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "What was that jutsu, Naruto?" The Hokage said, questioning why the young man knew a lightning jutsu. "That's part of my new taijutsu style, the Kikaiken (Mechanical Fist). I am the first and so far only person to know the style. Oh! And I got a summoning contract! I'm a sage now!" Sarutobi's jaw dropped, which made the pipe in his mouth fall to the ground. "... You're kidding." "Nope! Here, let me show you! Summoning Jutsu: Puppet!" A large puff of smoke was made beside Naruto, and when it cleared, a large figure in a black button-up suit wearing a mask made to look like a crying clown was revealed. The figure had large hands and legs that just... end. He did not have feet, and seemed to float over the ground. "Oji-san, meet Papettobosu, the boss of the Animatronic Summoning Clan! Puppet-sama, this is The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, my honorary Oji-san!"

The Puppet then looked at the Hokage, before his mask adopted a wide grin. " **So, you are young Naruto's grandfather figure, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Papettobosu, as the boy has named me, but you can also call me The Puppet, The Marionette, or just Puppet.** " He said, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Puppet-sama. Tell me, is Naruto really a sage of your clan?" Hiruzen asked curiously. " **Why, yes, yes he is. We wouldn't have given him a bloodline if he wasn't our first sage, now would we?** " "He has a bloodline!?" "Yeah, my bones are made of metal now, and my skin is as durable as plastic! I'm even fire- and lightning-resistant!" Naruto said, punching himself to prove his point. "See, not even a bruise! I also have three unique jutsu elements! They are Akumuton (Nightmare style), Sekyuton (Security style), and Tekuton (Tech style). " "That's… quite impressive. You said Naruto was your first sage, Puppet-sama?" " **Yes. Sit down, Hokage-san, this will be a long story.** "

(30 minutes later)

"Wow, that's sounds… almost unbelievable." "I know, right?" Naruto exclaimed. "By the way, Naruto, what's with the sword? It's not like any blade I've ever seen." Hiruzen stated. "Oh, this is a broadsword specifically designed for my kenjutsu style, the Kiraburedo (Killer Blade). It's name is Burraddoejji (Bloodedge), and it is my best weapon." "Alright then, so, what will you do now, Naruto?" "I would like to register for the Ninja corps, AND I would like to take a test to go straight into them." He said, a confident smirk on his face. "Well, if you're sure… I'll have you face a gennin team as your test, okay?" "Alright then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Trial

"Okay, Oji-san told me to go to Training Ground 9, There I would meet the team that would test me," Naruto mummered, "But why do I feel like… Wait a second, Team 9 is Lee's team, isn't it?" "NARUTO-KUN!" Suddenly, a green blur slammed into Naruto, knocking the wind out of him. "Naruto-kun, it is good to see you again!" "Lee-san, it is good to see your spirit of youth is alive and well!" Naruto said, hugging the green-clad teen. "Naruto!" "Lee!" "NARUTO!" "LEE!"

This continued for five minutes, until a background of a field full of foxes and playing children appeared behind them. "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" A young man with indigo-colored hair shouted, covering his face. "This must be Neji, then, I have to say, I'm not impressed. You sure this guy's a protege, Lee?" Naruto asked, breaking the embrace. "He is, although the last time he reacted like that was the first time he saw Gai-sensei's and my Sunset Genjutsu." Lee said, scratching his head. "I think I know what it was then." Naruto said, turning Lee around. "What are you… Oh, oh my." "LEE, THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BACKGROUND GENJUTSU I HAVE EVER SEEN! WHERE DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS?" This was shouted by what appeared to be a larger version of Lee. "You must be Maito Gai, then. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, holding out his hand. "Lee and I just… kinda made this. Oh, and the Hokage told me to give you this." He said, handing a piece of paper to Gai after shaking his hand.

"YOSH! My students, it seems we have a young sage-hopeful among us, and the Hokage has chosen our team to test him!" Gai said to his team, quite seriously. "Really, this blond fool has a summoning contract? What are they, fleas?" Neji said, trying to get a rise out of Naruto. "No, in fact, I guarantee they are nothing like you ever saw." Naruto said, getting into his taijutsu stance. "Now come at me!"

(Start playing Wolf in Sheep's Clothing)

A flurry of kunai and shuriken then came flying towards the right side of Naruto. "Oh, I'm afraid that won't work! Tekuton: Neon Wall!" A large, neon green shield then appeared in front of Naruto as he turned, blocking all of the weaponry that was thrown at him. He then saw the brunette kunoichi that threw them. "So, we have a weapon mistress among the team, eh? Well then, I need to take you out before you cause me any problems. Akumuton: Shinshitsu no Akumu no Yona Sakkaku (Bedroom Nightmare Illusion)!" The young woman then collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. "You're lucky that was one of my non-lethal genjutsu, miss." Naruto said, and then she promptly passed out.

"Now to deal with your teammates and sensei, and I know just how to even things up! Summoning Jutsu: Springtrap!" An animatronic in a tattered golden rabbit suit appeared beside Naruto, a look that promised pain on his face. " _ **You summoned me, kiddo?**_ " He said in a gruff, ominous voice. "Hey, Vincent. I need your help with something, no killing your opponent though, okay?" Naruto said to the rabbit, pointing to Neji. " _ **Friend of yours?**_ " "More like my antagonistic rival, I just need you to rough him up a bit, okay?" Springtrap nodded, and then he slammed into Neji with a mighty "CRASH!", sending him about 100 feet to the left of Naruto. "Summoning Jutsu: Foxy!" "YA-HAR! You needed me, matey?" The red pirate fox said, his hook reflecting the harsh sunlight. "I need you to fight off Maito Gai. Your speed should help you get the upper hand, but be careful, and don't kill him. He's a Konoha Nin." "AR, ya got it, Naru!" Foxy then rushed over to Gai. "Oi, ya landlubber, how about a spar!" "YOSH, I would love to spar with one of Naruto-san's summons! Give me all you got!"

"Looks like it's just you and me, Lee." Naruto said, turning towards his old friend. "It sure does, Naruto-kun, and I'm not gonna pull my punches!" Lee then rushed at Naruto, and struck him with a barrage of punches, kicks, and palm strikes. He was very surprised, however, when Naruto just shrugged it off like it was a simple scratch! "My taijutsu style, the Kikaiken, specializes in tanking buttloads of damage, and then chucking it back at my opponent." Naruto's hands then turned a silvery color, and were sharpened to the point that they looked like a dragon's claws. "So you might want to be careful! Kikaiken: Tetsu no Tsume!" Naruto then thrust the metallic claw at Lee, who swiftly dodged it. "Kikaiken: Suchirupanchi to Ridokikkukonbo (Steel Punch and Lead Kick Combo)!" He then rushed Lee with a flurry of metallic punches and kicks before he could land on the ground, knocking him out.

"And that's all, folks!" Naruto said, as Gai and his team came to. "Naruto-san, I must say, you and your summons are truly impressive. Who ever your sensei was clearly knew what he was doing! I would rank you jonin, but you are lacking in experience, so I will have to rate you as a chunin level shinobi. Did you say you had LETHAL genjutsu, by the way?" "Thank you, Gai-sensei, and yes, I did say I had lethal genjutsu, the Akumuton affinity specializes in genjutsu, the more powerful ones are actually able to harm and even kill. The weaker ones are used for scare tactics, however, like the one I used on… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Naruto said, looking quite embarrassed. "Tenten, and I must say, I've never seen a ninja who uses **kitchen knives** in combat. Can you really do that?" "Yeah, it was the first style Vincent-sensei actually taught me, it's called Surassha no Naifu (Slasher's knives). They are actually combat knives made to look like kitchen knives, their names are Sukina (Skinner) and Hone (Bone)." Tenten face went dead white. "Kinda dark names for weapons, aren't they?" "Hey, at least it's not as bad as my sword's name! It's called Burraddoejji." "Ouch."

(Back in the Hokage's Office)

"Alright then, welcome to the Konoha Corps, Chunin Naruto!" Hiruzen said, handing Naruto his new headband. "Thanks, Oji-san, what's my first assignment?" "You will be take up a spot on Team 7's roster, they recently lost a member to stress, and they cannot do missions as a 2-man group." "Alright then, I'm assuming I have to meet them now?" The Hokage nodded, making him sigh. "Then I'll take my leave then." And with that, Naruto "poofed" out of existence, revealing it to be a shadow clone. "I'm getting too old for this shit." Hiruzen paused, and then slammed his head on the desk. "I forgot to tell him about his heritage, Kami dammit!"


	4. Note

Hi guys! *rotten tomato flies past*

Guess I should explain.

I haven't been very motivated over the summer, as my aunt had to move in with us so... Yeah I'm guess I've just been lazy.

Again, really sorry about that, I'll get back to it soon.


End file.
